Os Irmãos Winchester e um Bebé
by FireKai
Summary: No decorrer de mais um trabalho, Sam e Dean vêem-se com a tarefa mais complicada de sempre: tomar conta de um bebé. O problema é que nem um, nem o outro sabem nada do assunto. Será que pedindo ajuda conseguirão completar a tarefa com sucesso? Oneshot.


**Título: **Os Irmãos Winchester e um Bebé

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso 1: **Supernatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história passa-se algures para o final da quinta temporada, pelo que contém spoilers mínimos sobre essa temporada

**Sumário: **No decorrer de mais um trabalho, Sam e Dean vêem-se com a tarefa mais complicada de sempre: tomar conta de um bebé. O problema é que nem um, nem o outro sabem nada do assunto. Será que pedindo ajuda conseguirão completar a tarefa com sucesso? Oneshot.

**Os Irmãos Winchester e um Bebé**

A lua erguia-se bem alto no céu. Numa casa de tamanho médio e pintada de branco, como tantas outras naquele bairro específico, as luzes de algumas das divisões estavam acesas. Enquanto noutras casas algumas pessoas viam televisão, outras liam, algumas dormiam e havia até aquelas que estavam envolvidas em actividades mais íntimas, naquela casa em específico, dois homens jovens estavam sentados num sofá, num quarto pequeno pintado de azul, em frente a um berço.

"Até quando é que vamos de ter que ficar aqui?" perguntou Dean, impaciente. "Estou farto disto."

"Não podemos ir embora agora, Dean. Não antes dos pais do bebé chegarem." disse Sam, parecendo um pouco mais calmo que o irmão.

"Que raio de trabalho que tínhamos de arranjar para hoje!" exclamou Dean.

"Não vale a pena queixares-te. Não podemos deixar o bebé sozinho e pronto."

"Mas porque raio é que os pais deste bebé foram sair, deixando o filho com uma babysitter, que na verdade era um demónio comedor de bebés?"

"Com toda a certeza que eles não sabiam esse facto sobre a babysitter." disse Sam. "E visto que nós descobrimos o que aquele demónio, fingindo ter forma humana, andava a fazer e acabámos com ele, não podemos agora ir embora e deixar o bebé sozinho na casa. Pode acontecer-lhe alguma coisa de mal."

"Está bem, eu concordo que tens razão, mas não podemos, por exemplo, contactar a polícia ou os bombeiros para eles virem cá? Nós fugimos entretanto."

"Que maravilha de ideia, Dean." disse Sam, sarcasticamente. "Assim ficavam logo a saber que tinha estado aqui em casa alguém, mesmo que fizéssemos uma chamada anónima. Devemos seguir a ideia original que eu tive. Esperamos até ouvirmos os pais do bebé a chegar e depois fugimos pelas traseiras. Ficarão a pensar que a babysitter foi negligente por deixar o bebé sozinho e não haverá vestígios nossos por aqui. Portanto, é a melhor ideia."

"Podíamos deixar o bebé à porta da casa de um vizinho!"

"Não, Dean…"

"Ou arranjamos maneira de encontrar o número dos pais do bebé e ligamos-lhes."

"Não, Dean. Como eu disse, vamos seguir o meu plano. É só uma questão de esperarmos."

Dean bufou, aborrecido. Não queria ter de passar ali a noite a ter de olhar por um bebé. Ainda por cima, passava pouco das nove e meia da noite, pelo que os pais do bebé poderiam demorar ainda umas horas para voltarem. Para já, o bebé dormia pacificamente no seu berço. Dean levantou-se do sofá.

"Ok, Sam, fazemos como queres. Ficamos aqui até os pais do bebé voltarem, mas já que estás tão empenhado nisso, ficas aqui no quarto dele, a vigiá-lo. Eu vou mas é beber uma cerveja e sentar-me na sala a ver televisão ou um filme, se tiverem algum de jeito aqui na casa." disse Dean.

"Dean, não podemos deixar vestígios de que aqui estivemos."

"Eu sei e não vou deixar."

"Então não vás nem sequer à procura de cerveja. Depois acabam por notar a falta de uma garrafa ou, sendo que por vezes és exagerado, a falta de várias garrafas."

"Sim, mãezinha." disse Dean, revirando os olhos e saindo do quarto.

Sam suspirou e levantou-se também. Aproximou-se mais do berço. Numa parede ali perto estava pendurada uma faixa com o nome David, o nome do bebé. O bebé dormia calmamente, como um anjinho, se bem que nem Sam e Dean o iriam alguma vez comparar a isso. Afinal, fartos de anjos já estavam eles e agora sabiam que nem sempre eram sinónimo de algo bom.

"Dorme pequeno bebé. Pelo menos por agora, estás alheio aos males que existem no mundo. Bendita ignorância." sussurrou Sam.

"Ei, Sam! Os pais do bebé devem ter tido muita inspiração para o fazerem. Têm aqui uma colecção impressionante de filmes para adultos." disse Dean, a sua voz vinda da sala de estar.

Sam caminhou até à porta do quarto do bebé.

"Dean, deixa isso onde está." ordenou Sam. "Não te vais pôr a ver isso agora."

"Porque não?"

"Porque… não está certo. Que estupidez, Dean! Deixa esses filmes em paz."

Passaram-se uns segundos sem que Dean respondesse e pouco depois ele surgiu no corredor, voltando ao quarto do bebé. Parecia aborrecido.

"Tu não tens nenhum sentido de humor, Sam." disse ele.

"Isto não tem nada a ver com sentido de humor. Sabes que mais? Talvez fosse melhor tu voltares para o carro e ouvires música ou dormires." sugeriu Sam. "Eu fico aqui e quando os pais do bebé chegarem, eu esgueiro-me pela porta dos fundos e vou ter contigo."

Antes que Dean pudesse dizer algo, o bebé David começou a chorar. Sam e Dean viraram-se bruscamente para o berço e olharam um para o outro. Chegaram perto do berço, onde o bebé, de olhos abertos, boca escancarada e mexendo as mãozinhas, chorava bastante.

"Bolas, agora começou a chorar." disse Dean. "O que é que fazemos?"

"Talvez ele queira apenas a chupeta." disse Sam.

Uma pequena chupeta azul estava caída perto do bebé. Sam colocou a chupeta na boca de David e ele calou-se, começando a chuchar calmamente. Os seus olhos azuis estavam muito abertos, observando Sam e Dean, como se pensasse que era estranho ver ali aquelas pessoas, que nunca vira em lado nenhum. Dean suspirou de alívio.

"Ainda bem que se calou. Não percebo nada de bebés. Só percebo mesmo de como os fazer." disse ele.

"Dean, por favor, deixa-te desses comentários." pediu Sam.

"Acho que vou mesmo para o carro. Sempre é melhor do que estar aqui a ouvir-te ou não vá o bebé chorar novamente e…"

Nesse momento, David começou a chorar mais uma vez. Os irmãos Winchester voltaram a olhar para o berço. A chupeta tinha caído novamente para o lado. Sam pegou nela e voltou a colocá-la na boca do bebé David, mas não resultou, pois o bebé continuou a chorar a plenos pulmões.

"Ei, faz com que se cale!" exclamou Dean, olhando para o irmão.

"Eu faria, se soubesse o que se passa." disse Sam. "Parece que não é por causa da chucha que ele está a chorar."

"Tenta adormecê-lo outra vez!"

Sam suspirou, estendeu os braços e pegou cuidadosamente no bebé, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Vá lá bebé, dorme outra vez. Vá, fecha os olhinhos."

Porém, apesar dos esforços de Sam para o embalar, David não estava com disposição de adormecer assim e continuou a chorar.

"Dean, canta uma canção de embalar, para ver se ele dorme." disse Sam.

"Uma canção de embalar? Eu não sei nenhuma canção de embalar. O Eye of the Tiger ou o Heath of the Moment servem?"

"Claro que não. Isso ainda ia fazer com que ele chorasse mais." disse Sam, aborrecido. "Vá lá David, deixa de chorar. Por favor."

David pareceu compreender Sam e calou-se por uns segundos, mas logo de seguida voltou a chorar novamente. Dean abanou a cabeça.

"Mas ele está a chorar porquê?"

"Também gostava de saber, mas não sei. Não sou nenhum especialista em bebés." disse Sam. "Pode ser por ter fome ou porque está com cólicas ou por ser preciso mudar-lhe a fralda."

"Está aqui um livro sobre bebés." disse Dean, pegando num livro que estava em cima de uma mesa ali perto. Dean folheou rapidamente o livro. "Pois, fala aqui em várias coisas, mas não sabemos o que é que o bebé tem. Ele devia dizer-nos o que é que se passa para nós resolvermos."

"Ele ainda não fala, Dean!" exclamou Sam. "O que precisávamos era de ajuda. Alguém que soubesse alguma coisa sobre bebés."

"Ah! Tive uma ideia! Espera aqui. Já volto."

Dean saiu rapidamente do quarto e pegou no telemóvel, marcando um número. Sam não ouviu a pequena conversa que se desenrolou, pois estava ainda a tentar acalmar o bebé, que continuava a chorar bastante. Felizmente para os irmãos Winchester, os donos das casas do lado direito e esquerdo estavam fora nessa noite, pelo que o choro do bebé não estava a ser ouvido por mais ninguém. Pouco depois, Dean voltou ao quarto. Atrás de si vinha Castiel.

"Liguei ao Castiel e ele veio ajudar-nos." disse Dean. "Castiel, diz-nos o que se passa com o bebé e resolve a situação para ele se calar."

Castiel olhou para Dean, depois para Sam, depois para o bebé e de novo para Dean. Estava com uma expressão de desconcerto.

"Disseste-me que precisavam de ajuda para algo que só eu sabia fazer. Eu não percebo nada de bebés." disse Castiel.

"Como não? És um anjo! As crianças não são os cordeirinhos de Deus e não há anjos da guarda e tudo o mais? Então devias tudo sobre bebés."

"Os anjos não são pais, nem mães, nem babysitters. Até podíamos ver como os pais os faziam, mas não sabemos nada que tenha a ver com bebés."

"Grande ajuda que trouxeste, Dean." disse Sam, revirando os olhos. "Precisamos da ajuda de uma mulher, isso sim. As mulheres costumam saber coisas sobre bebés."

"Ok, ok, então Castiel, podes ir buscar uma mulher, se te pedirmos?" perguntou Dean.

"Consigo fazer isso, mas pode ser qualquer mulher?" perguntou Castiel.

"Claro que não. Convém ser alguma que nos conheça, para não haver confusões." disse Sam. "Hum… a quem é que podemos pedir ajuda?"

"Talvez a Ellen. Ela é mãe." sugeriu Dean.

"A Ellen está morta, Dean."

"A Jo?"

"Está morta também, lembras-te? Na mesma altura e tudo…"

"Ah, sim… pois foi. Hum… a nossa mãe? Está morta também. A Jessica? Também morreu. A Anna? Também morreu. A Ruby? Afinal era má e morreu. A Bela? Morreu. A Ada? Morreu. A Pamela? Morreu. Bolas, será que não há mulher nenhuma que tivéssemos conhecido e não tenha morrido?" perguntou Dean. "Hum, suponho que posso pedir ajuda à Lisa, a minha ex-namorada. Ela tem um filho e… bem, acho que já tem muitas preocupações. É melhor não a envolvermos nisto."

"Já sei! A Becky. A Becky deve poder ajudar-nos e pelo menos está viva." disse Sam.

Castiel captou da mente de Sam a pessoa a quem ele se referia. Um segundo depois, desaparecia no ar. Um minuto depois, reapareceu, trazendo Becky consigo. Becky sorriu ao ver os irmãos Winchester, principalmente Sam.

"Sam! Ah, que visão amorosa. Sam com um bebé!" exclamou Becky, entusiasmada, aproximando-se de Sam. "Ficas ainda mais sexy assim. O bebé é que podia fazer menos barulho."

"Becky, precisamos da tua ajuda." disse Sam. "O bebé não pára de chorar. Algo se passa."

"Hum, eu não sou uma especialista em bebés, mas talvez tenha fome." disse Becky. "Sim, deve ser a causa mais provável. Temos de lhe fazer um biberão para ele se acalmar. Deve haver um biberão na cozinha, temos de preparar o leite e tudo o mais e dar-lho para ele beber."

"Então faz isso, rápido." pediu Sam.

"Sim, ok. Rapazes, ajudem-me." disse Becky, saindo do quarto.

Dean e Castiel entreolharam-se e seguiram Becky. Encontraram facilmente a cozinha. Dali, os berros do bebé já se ouviam menos. Becky olhou à sua volta e abriu alguns armários. Encontrou um biberão e uma lata com leite em pó.

"Aqui está." disse Becky. "Agora preciso de um recipiente para colocarmos água, onde vamos dissolver o leite em pó. Tem de ser água quente. Depois passamos o leite para o biberão e damos ao bebé."

"Não percebi nada." disse Castiel. "Vou ficar aqui a observar."

"Também não disse nada que fosse difícil de perceber. Ai os homens, complicam tudo. Dean, ajuda-me aqui. Tens de estar preparado, para quando fores pai saberes fazer as coisas." disse Becky, passando um recipiente a Dean. "Enche o recipiente de água."

Dean assim fez e abanou a cabeça.

"Não me parece que alguma vez eu venha a ser pai." disse ele, entregando o recipiente a Becky.

"Nunca se sabe." disse Becky, colocando o recipiente no microondas, para aquecer a água. "A não ser que não tenhas interesse em mulheres e…"

"Em mulheres, tenho todo o interesse." disse Dean. "O problema é que provavelmente não vou viver o tempo suficiente para gerar filhos ou para os ver crescer."

"Compreendo, com a vida que tens." disse Becky.

Pouco depois, Becky estava a tirar o recipiente do microondas e adicionou o leite em pó à água. Mexeu até misturar tudo e depois verteu o liquido para o biberão.

"Já está pronto?" perguntou Dean. "Então vamos lá dar o leite ao miúdo. Não pára de chorar."

"Antes de lhe darmos o biberão, temos de ver se o leite não está demasiado quente." explicou Becky. "O que fazemos é verter umas gotas no nosso braço para confirmarmos a temperatura."

Becky fez o que estava a dizer e acenou afirmativamente.

"Está óptimo. Vamos."

Dean, Becky e Castiel regressaram ao quarto do pequeno David, onde Sam ainda o tentava acalmar. Sam ficou aliviado ao vê-los voltar com o biberão. Becky estendeu-lho.

"O quê? Dá-lhe tu o biberão. Não eu." disse Sam.

"Eu gosto de ver os homens a cuidarem da casa e dos filhos e assim. Não tenhas medo, Sam. Não custa nada. Vá, pega no biberão e só tens de o pôr perto da boca do bebé. Ele faz o resto." disse Becky, sorrindo.

Sam hesitou, mas acabou por pegar no biberão com uma das mãos, enquanto que a outra continuava a segurar o pequeno David. Ao colocar o biberão perto da boca do bebé, ele começou rapidamente a beber o leite e parou de chorar.

"Vêem, coitadinho, estava com muita fome." disse Becky.

"Já me posso ir embora? Os bebés não me interessam minimamente." disse Castiel.

"Não podes ir-te embora antes de levares a Becky de volta." disse Dean. "Mas fazes isso depois de ver se o bebé se cala mesmo."

Castiel encolheu os ombros e deixou-se ficar parado. O pequeno David bebeu o leite até ao fim. Sam sorriu.

"Afinal até foi fácil." disse ele, aliviado.

"Agora tens de o fazer arrotar." disse Becky, pegando numa toalha que havia ali perto e colocando-a sobre o ombro de Sam. "Tens de pegar no bebé, colocá-lo ligeiramente sobre o ombro e dar-lhe ligeiras palmadinhas nas costas até ele arrotar."

"Ok, retiro o que disse sobre isto ser fácil."

"Vá, não é nada de especial." disse Becky, pegando no biberão vazio.

"Força Sammy, toca a cuidar do bebé. Sê um bom paizinho." disse Dean, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Ah, ah, que piada, Dean." disse Sam.

Com algum esforço, Sam seguiu as instruções de Becky e conseguiu que o bebé arrotasse. De seguida, Sam voltou a deitar o bebé no berço, deu-lhe a chucha e suspirou de alívio.

"Finalmente, já está. Ele calou-se." disse Sam.

"Estás um verdadeiro homem de família, Sam." disse Dean. "Já podes ter cinco filhos, que consegues cuidar deles."

"Bom, se não precisam mais de mim, agradecia que me levassem de volta à minha casa. Eu estava muito bem a escrever uma fanfic slash sobre vocês e estava numa parte que envolvia roupas a serem despedidas e gemidos e…" Becky calou-se ao ver que Sam, Dean e Castiel lhe lançavam olhares estarem. "Hum… esqueçam o que eu estava a dizer."

"Por bem da minha sanidade mental, acho melhor mesmo." disse Dean.

"Foi um prazer voltar a ver-vos, rapazes." disse Becky, aproximando-se de seguida de Sam e colocando-lhe uma mão sobre o peito. "Principalmente a ti, Sam. Agora que estou solteira outra vez, já que o Carver Edlund me deixou… estúpido, espero que arda no inferno… hum, estava eu a dizer, que agora que estou livre, talvez possamos retomar a nossa relação apaixonante. Se calhar podíamos fazer um bebezinho tão querido como aquele…"

Sam lançou a Dean e a Castiel, um olhar que significava que deviam salvá-lo daquela situação embaraçosa. Castiel não percebeu o olhar e deixou-se ficar quieto. Dean sorriu maliciosamente a Sam.

"Hum… Becky, nós nunca tivemos numa relação… apaixonante ou não." disse Sam.

"Pois é, mas podemos vir a ter." disse Becky, tentando parecer sensual.

Nesse momento, o bebé David começou a chorar novamente e Sam ficou pela primeira vez contente por ouvir um choro de bebé. Afastou-se rapidamente de Becky e aproximou-se do berço.

"Ele está outra vez a chorar e tem a chucha e tudo. Já lhe demos de comer." disse Sam. "O que será agora?"

"Provavelmente é preciso mudar-lhe a fralda." respondeu Becky, aproximando-se do berço e pegando em David. Tocou-lhe na fralda. "Sim, a fralda parece maior, portanto deve ter cocó. Vamos ter de a mudar."

Becky aproximou-se de uma pequena cama que havia no quarto e deitou o pequeno David em cima da cama. Depois olhou à sua volta e viu uma grande bolsa. Apontou para ela e pediu a Sam para lha trazer. Quando ele o fez, Becky abriu a bolsa. Tirou de lá uma fralda descartável, um pacote de toalhetes e um gel.

"Agora vais mudar-lhe a fralda e ele vai deixar de chorar?" perguntou Sam.

"A ideia é essa. Mas acho que não é muito justo eu ter de saber fazer as coisas e fazê-las eu própria. Vou ter de ter ajuda." disse Becky, voltando-se para encarar Dean e Castiel. "Ei, homem anjo, vem mudar a fralda."

"Eu? Porque é que eu haveria de fazer isso?" perguntou Castiel. "Não percebo nada de bebés."

"Eu estou aqui para ajudar com indicações. Agora, tu vais mudar a fralda. Vamos, aproxima-te." disse Becky.

"Coragem, Castiel." disse Dean, dando uma palmada no ombro de Castiel. "Desta vez em vez de demónios e anjos, estarás a enfrentar cocó. Muito mais interessante, com certeza."

Castiel revirou os olhos e aproximou-se de Becky e do bebé. Sam afastou-se e ele e Dean entreolharam-se e sorriram. Afinal, a noite talvez proporcionasse alguma diversão.

"Muito bem, agora vais tirar a fralda ao bebé. Só tens de tirar as partes que colam aqui e aqui e puxares um pouco a fralda para trás." disse Becky.

Castiel acenou afirmativamente e fez o que Becky lhe disse. Depois, torceu o nariz com o cheiro.

"Meu Pai! Que cheiro horroroso. Será que o bebé está podre?" perguntou Castiel.

Sam e Dean soltaram ambos gargalhadas, enquanto Becky lançava um olhar repreendedor a Castiel.

"Isso não é coisa que se diga!" exclamou ela. "Bom, pega agora num toalhete e limpa o rabo do bebé. Bem limpinho, ok?"

"Tem mesmo de ser?"

"Sim, tem mesmo de ser."

"Eu devia ter ficado no paraíso quando podia, mas não, tinha de vir para aqui, o verdadeiro Inferno na Terra." resmungou Castiel.

Becky lançou-lhe outro olhar de censura e Castiel pegou num toalhete, começando a limpar o rabo do bebé e torcendo o nariz devido ao cheiro. Quando o rabo já estava limpo, Becky tirou a fralda suja e colocou-a num saco, para deitar fora. Depois estendeu a fralda nova a Castiel.

"É necessário colocar esta fralda. Antes disso, tens de colocar este gel sobre o rabo do bebé. Para prevenir que se possa ferir." explicou Becky.

Por essa altura, já o bebé David se voltara a calar e olhava para Castiel e Becky com olhos curiosos.

"Afinal sabes bastantes coisas sobre bebés, Becky." disse Sam.

"Tenho uma irmã que tem um filho pequeno. Aprendi uma coisa ou outra com ela, quando a ia visitar." explicou Becky, virando-se para encarar Sam. Piscou-lhe o olho. "E pode vir a ser necessário para o nosso filho, no futuro."

"Nosso… nosso filho?" perguntou Sam, gaguejando.

"Claro. Até podemos ter mais do que um. Um casal. Sim, seria bom." disse Becky, sorrindo.

Sam engoliu em seco e Dean deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas.

"Força aí garanhão, toca a fazer filhos. Depois, eu serei o tio porreiro, obviamente." disse Dean.

"Cala-te, Dean. Não piores as coisas e não alimentes a ilusão dela." disse Sam, entre dentes.

Nesse momento, já Becky voltara a sua atenção novamente para Castiel e o bebé. Castiel, com cuidado, estava a colocar o gel sobre o rabinho do bebé.

"Sim, estás a fazer bem." disse Becky, sorrindo. "Como vês, não é algo assim tão difícil."

"Tens alguma razão, mas como anjo que sou, não estou habituado a este tipo de coisas mundanas." disse Castiel. "Para mim é tudo bastante estranho."

"Como vês, o Sam e o Dean são humanos e até para eles cuidar de um bebé é estranho." disse Becky. "Na realidade, se pensarmos que depois o bebé vai crescer, ter a sua vida e tudo o mais… é algo tão bonito. Os bebés são uma dádiva."

"Excepto se crescerem e se tornarem serial killers ou traficantes de drogas ou então em praticantes de magia negra ou…"

"Ei, esta conversa já esteve a correr melhor." disse Becky, aborrecida. "Este bebé querido não há-de ser nada disso, com certeza."

"Pronto, terminei de lhe colocar a pomada." disse Castiel.

"Então, falta apenas mudar a fralda." disse Becky.

Com a ajuda de Becky, Castiel colocou a fralda ao pequeno David. De seguida, colocaram-no no berço e pouco depois o pequeno David fechou os olhos, adormecendo. Sam, Dean, Becky e Castiel suspiraram, aliviados.

"E está feito." disse Becky. "Já agora, devia pedir os meus honorários de babysitter."

"Não te podemos dar dinheiro, mas estou certo que o Sam não se importará de te pagar em beijos." disse Dean, sorrindo.

Sam teve vontade de estrangular o irmão, mas conteve-se. Becky lançou um olhar sonhador a Sam e Castiel não percebia nada do desconforto que havia em Sam ou do grande interesse que Becky tinha no jovem.

"Eu acho que poderemos falar dos beijos noutra altura." disse Sam.

"Hum… está bem, pode ser." disse Becky. "Mas não me vou esquecer, querido Sam."

"Cuidado com ela, senão salta-te em cima e viola-te." sussurrou Dean, ao ouvido do irmão.

Sam deu-lhe uma cotovelada para ele se calar.

"Becky, de futuro, talvez nos vejamos muito menos." disse Sam.

"Porquê?"

"Para estares protegida." disse Sam. "É que, invariavelmente, as mulheres com quem nos cruzamos mais assiduamente, morrem. Não queremos que te aconteça o mesmo."

"Oh, estás preocupado comigo. Em proteger o teu amor." disse Becky, com um sorriso sonhador. "Que romântico!"

Sam revirou os olhos. Dean resolveu ajudar o irmão dessa vez.

"Obrigado pela tua ajuda, Becky. Agora o Castiel vai levar-te a casa." disse ele.

"Está bem. Ainda tenho tempo de terminar a minha fanfic. Agora estou mega inspirada!" exclamou Becky. "Adeus rapazes."

"Vemo-nos depois." disse Castiel, olhando para Sam e Dean e tocando no ombro de Becky.

De seguida, tanto Castiel como Becky desapareceram no ar, deixando novamente Sam e Dean com o bebé.

"Esta foi, definitivamente, uma noite estranha. E olha que para nós, a maioria das noites poderiam ser consideradas estranhas." disse Dean. "Mas esta foi especial."

"Faz-me pensar que, apesar de tentarmos, há sempre coisas que não conseguimos resolver sozinhos." disse Sam, olhando para o irmão. "Podemos saber caçar vampiros, lobisomens, wendigos e todo o tipo de demónios, mas não conseguimos cuidar de um bebé. E isto faz-me pensar ainda que a nossa vida nos fez perder partes importantes do que é o quotidiano de muitas pessoas… normais."

"Sim, é verdade." disse Dean. "Mas eles cuidam dos bebés, criam famílias, casam-se, namoram… nós, nós protegemos o mundo o melhor que podemos, para que isso seja possível. Se não fossemos nós, esta noite esta família teria ficado sem o seu bebé, porque deixara o bebé ao cargo de um demónio disfarçado. Graças a nós, nada de mal lhe aconteceu. Acho que isso também é importante e é algo que as pessoas normais não conseguiriam fazer."

Sam acenou afirmativamente. Ao longo da vida de ambos, pela maneira como tinham sido educados, como tinham sido criados de um lado para o outro, tinham perdido muitas coisas, mas também tinham ganho outras. Conseguiam fazer coisas que outras pessoas não conseguiriam. Tinham conhecimentos para isso e a maioria das outras pessoas não. Nesse momento, ouviu-se um barulho de um carro a estacionar e Sam e Dean entreolharam-se.

"São os pais do bebé." disse Dean. "Vamos embora."

Sam aproximou-se do berço e olhou uma última vez para o bebé.

"Espero que agora a vida dele não volte a estar em perigo." disse Sam. "Espero que tenha um bom futuro."

"Sam, vá, chega de conversas. Vamos, senão apanham-nos aqui."

Sam acenou afirmativamente. Ele e Dean correram e saíram pela porta das traseiras, enquanto os pais do pequeno David chegavam a casa. Sam e Dean deram a volta à casa e desapareceram até ao fim da rua, onde entraram no Impala e partiram. Os pais do bebé ficaram surpreendidos com a situação de a babysitter ter, supostamente, deixado o bebé sozinho e tomaram a situação apenas como negligência.

Sam e Dean, por seu lado, não esqueceriam aquela experiência. Tinha sido bastante estranho terem ali um bebé para cuidar, mas ao mesmo tempo, fora diferente e, mesmo que Dean não quisesse admitir, a ideia de quererem que aquele bebé e muitos outros vivessem num mundo em paz, fez com que Sam e Dean tivessem ainda mais força e coragem para enfrentarem o que viria e tentarem tornar o mundo um local mais seguro para toda a gente.


End file.
